


Can We Get Back to Science? (Please!)

by sdottkrames



Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Tony Stark, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Please be safe, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, because I hated how Bruce responded to Tony in IM3, mentioned thoughts of suicide, so I rewrote that one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: Comfortember Prompt 11: PTSDAn AU where Bruce actually listens to Tony instead of falling asleep.*** Trigger Warnings*** thoughts/talk of suicide. It’s not terribly detailed, but please, please be safe.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997401
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Can We Get Back to Science? (Please!)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I honestly thought this scene was funny at first, but then the more I thought about it and the more I came in contact with people who struggle like Tony, the more it REALLY bothered me. I would never fall asleep when someone, let alone a friend, is bearing their heart to me. Both Tony and Bruce deserved so much better. So I decided to fix it. I hope you enjoy my take on that IM3 post-credit scene between Bruce and Tony.

“A famous man once said ‘we create our own demons.’ Who said that, what does that even mean? Doesn't matter, I said it cause he said it. So, he was famous, and now it’s basically getting said by two well known guys. I don't, uh,” Tony sighed, realizing he was going off on a tangent. “I'm gonna start again. Let's track this from the beginning.”

Tony wasn’t really sure what had prompted him to call up Bruce in the first place. 

Maybe it was the fact that Pepper had used the term Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and after researching it until 4 AM one night, he’d been forced to begrudgingly admit she might be right, and all the sources he’d read said to get therapy for it.

Or maybe it was because after confiding in Pepper, he had finally felt some measure of freedom. The burden he’d been carrying for months lifted ever so slightly off his back, as if he’d given some of it to Pepper in the course of that conversation. But of course, he didn’t want to go to just anybody. He needed someone else he trusted completely, like Pepper but more...doctor.

Perhaps it was the memory of Bruce admitting his experiences trying to take his own life that made Tony think of him. After all, the only thing that had kept Tony doing the same thing was the hope his friends would live if he stayed alive to protect them. His life meant nothing. He’d gladly give it up if it meant they would be okay; they’d all probably be better off without him, anyway. Bruce, he thought, he  _ hoped,  _ would understand.

Whatever the reason, he had called, and Bruce had come. So he started from the beginning. He laid it all on the line, sparing no detail. It was surprisingly liberating, and the more he talked, the better he felt.

“So, if I were to wrap this up, tie it with a bow, or whatever,” Tony said finally, “I guess I'd say my armor...it was never a distraction, or a hobby. It was a cocoon. And now, I'm a changed man. You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys. One thing you can't take away...I am Iron Man.” A thrill went through him at the thought. When he’d first become Iron Man, he’d thought he knew who he was, what he was meant to do. That person had been wrenched apart, tugged and twisted and molded into something completely different. Now he knew that new person. He felt lighter than he had in months. “Thank you by the way. For listening. Plus, something about just getting it off my chest, and putting it out there in the atmosphere, instead of holding this in. I mean, this is what gets people sick, you know. Wow, I had no idea you were such a good listener. To be able to share all my intimate thoughts and my experiences with someone, it just cuts the weight of it in half, you know. It's like a snake swallowing its own tail. Everything comes full circle. And the fact that you've been able to help me process...” He trailed off at the look on Bruce’s face. “What?”

For his part, Bruce was shocked. Tony had always been so flippant and confident, he had never imagined that his friend would understand the thoughts that he himself had struggled with for so long. The thoughts that could sweep a person off their feet, carrying them down the river of self loathing, slowly suffocating them. Bruce had nearly drowned, but when he found it wasn’t possible, he’d been forced to learn to swim. It seemed Tony needed to learn as well.

“I’m sorry. I’m not that kind of doctor,” Bruce said, his eyes full of apology. “I’m not a therapist. It’s not in my training.”

“So,” Tony scoffed. It didn’t matter to him that his friend had no degree in psychology. He didn’t have a degree in thermonuclear astrophysics when he’d started working with the Avengers, yet he’d still been able to help.

“I don’t have the-”

“What? The time?” Tony couldn’t quite hide the hurt. He knew he’d talked too long. His cheeks burned and he began reconstructing the walls he’d started to break down. He’d talked for too long, got wrapped up in himself. As usual.

“The qualifications,” Bruce corrected gently, stopping Tony’s thoughts from spiraling further. “You need more than I can give you. You have PTSD, Tony. You should see a certified professional.”

“Oh.”

“But I am your friend, and I can always listen.” Bruce’s voice was incredibly gentle and oh so genuine. “I’m really glad you called.” Tony felt his momentary panic subside.

“Thanks for picking up.”

“Any time.” Bruce hesitated, seeming to choose his words carefully. “Tony, you know I would care if you were gone, right?”

Tony looked down as he blinked back tears, trying desperately to save face. “Yeah,” he grunted. “Of course.”

“I mean it, Tony. I know those thoughts. I’ve  _ had _ those thoughts. I know how real and powerful and persuasive they can be. But I would care if you were gone.”

“Thanks, Bruce,” Tony said, took a steadying breath, trying to force the mutinous tears back in line.

Bruce understood Tony’s discomfort. He cleared his throat. “Do you want to go work in the lab or something?”

Relief flooded Tony at the change in topic. Science was familiar, easy. He slid off the chair he’d been sitting on. “Please.” 

He led the way to the lab, and they fell into a companionable silence. It was comfortable. They understood each other.

Later that night after Bruce had gone to bed, Tony was cleaning up before JARVIS turned power in the lab off (part of a “Lights Out” protocol Pepper had created to make sure Tony got sleep). He paused as he noticed a piece of paper on his desk that he definitely hadn’t put there.

_ Tony, _

_ Please call me any time you need to talk, and I mean ANY time. I’m always here. And I meant what I said earlier.  _ _ I would care if you were gone. My life wouldn’t be the same without you. You deserve to live _ _. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, alright? Including yourself. _

_ -Bruce _

With nobody there to hide from, Tony let out a ragged breath as tears began coursing down his cheeks. However, these tears did not hold the sharp sting of self doubt and loathing. These tears were warm with gratitude and relief. 

He wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to literally every single person who has commented and left kudos! I literally smile and laugh like an idiot any time I see one 😘


End file.
